Engineer's Interesting Day
Engineer's Interesting Day is a video created by theTig3r42. It follows a RED Engineer and his teammates having a random adventure in Gullywash. Summary The video starts off with Heavy who's upside down with a cheeky smile on his face. As he looks what's under him, we see a happy Engineer. Engineer laughs in a quick echoing pace in his head which Heavy somehow hears, causing him to frown and start crying like a baby despite not opening his mouth or even moving his face. Engineer declares he will erect a "Dunasdunas", which he then does by cracking his bones while screaming until his model's texture is changed to a greenish-blue aura. Then Engineer's model is replaced by a sentry with a Spy's head which regurgitates Archimedes, then Engineer regains his avatar body and falls not far away. A RED Medic comes rushing and grabs Archimedes, then turns to run away giggling. The Spy then says "Rainbows make me cry" in his head. A Demoman in a trash can shows up and takes the Spy sentry into the trash can with him. Heavy starts to lose his balance, while distorting his face rapidly and babbling unintelligible gibberish, on the ceiling and falls right into the trash can. Engineer is shocked to see this happen and goes up to the garbage can and looks in it, only to see a white entrance leading to nothing, then he is jumpscared by the screaming Demoman's face, which launches him up to the second floor. Engineer runs outside the red base and goes up to a dazed out Scout, Engineer says "Help me!" and the Scout just goes flying butt first into a wall, but a Soldier grabs him, suspends Scout in the air with his hand, and recommends a sensible haircut. Scout says that he'll pay $400,000 for a nice hair style. Soldier then performs an awkward barber dance around Scout, which oddly enough causes a reverse haircut, actually growing Scout's hair instead of cutting it. Scout states that it was money well spent, which it really wasn't. As Scout then plummets into the ground, a Sniper comes up to him and asks how many times has he died. Scout replies with twenty, and Sniper chuckles, then comically shoots himself in the face with his sniper rifle, which blows up his head. Another Sniper shows up and berates the now-headless Sniper for using the gun the wrong way, then he throws him at a wall. As we look at Engineer again, Francis appears and sends Engineer flying by hitting him with a large tank-like vehicle (pretending it was a bumper car). Meanwhile, we see a BLU Heavy and a Sniper oddly looking at each other, Sniper's head grows and a Scout's head comes out of his mouth and shoots out a hula dancer figure which lands on Heavy's crossed arm, Heavy then says "Pootis" in his head, and then screams as his body flails around and then is compacted into a soup can. A RED Demoman(which isn't the other one from the beginning), who is flying while having his arms and legs straight and to the side, flies up to the soup can and eats it, then flies away, laughing. Suddenly Engineer lands on top of the Sniper. Engineer smiles, angering Sniper and prompting him to punch Engineer onto the couch where Heavy once was. Engineer notices in shock the trash can from earlier with Demoman which falls onto Sniper, and a BLU Spy carries it away. We hear a Soldier call "Engie" and Engineer turns his head, only to see Soldier look at him with the scariest smile in the world. This causes Engineer to vertically fly away screaming, taking the couch with him. Soldier announces "Deploy a sentry here", which was the only reason he paid Engineer a visit. But a BLU Scout with an equally scary smile to Soldier's pops up next to Soldier pointing a Force-a-Nature at him, to which Soldier replies "Dammit". BLU Scout shoots him and the screen cuts to black, the video ending with BLU Scout's chuckling. Category:Videos Category:Videos by theTig3r42